The present invention relates to a method and a device for reading a physical characteristic on an object.
It aims in particular to solve counterfeit and gray market problems and generally, a problem of identification and/or authentication of any object, particularly a product, a document, for example an identification document, packaging or banknotes. More specifically, the present invention envisages a system to facilitate the registration of an object's unitary imprint during the object's manufacturing phase and to facilitate the extraction of the imprint during the object's identity and authenticity verification phase.